Silver Springs
by PinkCollins
Summary: 'You could be my silver springs, My blue green colours flashin' - Stevie Nicks / Serena/Edward 4 Parter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1 - This stemmed from 'Old Wounds' and a conversation that Edward and Serena had and will be four chapter in total/ Also I couldn't sleep last night so I spent a majority of the night scribbling in my notebook.**

**A/N 2 - I have used a song by Fleetwood Mac (Written by Stevie Nicks) called Silver Springs as a slight inspiration for this, every chapter will feature a section in italics from this song**

**A/N 3 - Section 3 of this chapter might not be entirly accurate, but Shhh.**

* * *

Silver Springs

_You could be my silver springs  
Blue green colours flashin'  
I would be your only dream  
Your shining autumn, ocean crashing_

**Harvard Business School - Boston September 1992**

A seminar room, filled with a number of people from across the world. This was the start of a very tough and challenging year for everyone seated in the room, there were the élite, and only the very best made it here. Each person came from different backgrounds, holding different reason for subjecting to the business side of their chosen career path.

Sitting in the right-hand corner of the room, keeping herself to herself was a twenty-eight year old woman. This woman worked in the field of medicine. Who had hopes of making it as a Consultant in the field of General Surgery. However, she had bigger dreams to fulfil; she wanted Consultancy and possible Hospital Management status. She had taken some time out from her medical career to pursue such avenue; it was only two years out after all. Her career had always came first, which is probably why she had a string of failed relationships as she really just did not have the time, keeping things casual was a better alternative, much to her mother's dismay.

Having spent most of the time engaged in the opening lecture to her new career venture taking every word in like it was oxygen, making notes to every valuable word spoken. A pressing reason distracted her from the closing speeches. She could feel eyes watching her, glancing up she looked to the left and spotted a man a few rows in front, he must have been at least in his mid thirties looking over at her, his wide eyes praying to catch her attention, in the moment that he caught her attention he smiled and gave a wink. Blushing, with a coy smile she tucked her long hair behind her ear.

A round of applause echoed in the seminar room, the introductory morning was now over. Students parted their ways, some on their own, and others with people they made friends with moments before the lecture started. Before she knew it, the man who had made eyes at her now stood in front of her.

'Hi' He spoke in a cool manner.

'Hi' She returned the sentiment

'Edward Campbell' He held out his hand as a gesture for a handshake.

'Edward...' She smiled feeling a little underwhelmed over the handshake greeting

'You can call me Ed... Or Eddie, Edward sounds ridiculously pompous'

'Serena... Serena McKinnie' She introduced herself.

'You don't look, or even remotely sound Scottish'

'My father, a half-scot, I grew up in Surrey'

'That explains it.. Posh all girls' school?'

'Only in your dreams' Serena smirked

Edward smiled; he was certainly impressed, and wholly attracted to Serena. 'I hope we can get better acquainted'

'It's always a possibility'

'Fancy going for a drink?'

'At this hour?' Serena raised an eyebrow 'Why not...'

'Fantastic, You could drop your stuff and we could head into Boston'

'You'd be doing me a favour, save me a trip on the subway; I chose to privately rent in Boston'

'You and I both... Looks like I'll be giving you a lift?'

'I should think so to, can't offer to go for drinks and expect me to make my own way there'

'Absolutely' Edward grinned as he guided her out the seminar room and headed out into the car park and to his pride and joy, his Chevrolet Corvette (C4).

Serena chuckled upon seeing his choice of car 'So you haven't heard the rumour about men and sports cars, and the size of their anatomy'

Edward smirked 'Why don't we skip those drinks, and head back to your place. I feel the need to quash those rumours'

'A little sure of yourself aren't we?' Serena teased

'When woman come as gorgeous as you, I feel the need to put them straight'

'I'm sure that it can't do any harm' Serena was truly taken in by his charm; it was not just the things he said, but also the way he presented himself. A distraction so early on in her American stay was not what she needed, but it is what she got.

**Washington - April 1993**

A trip across to Washington DC, the Harvard MBA students were taking some internship in "The Washington Centre". Accommodation booked in a nearby hostel for all students attending; course leaders saw it fit that everyone to remain close, a unit.

Edward Campbell, had bigger ideas, he took his latest love Serena Campbell to a swanky hotel. They had lasted three days undertaking the internships before both becoming mysteriously ill and unable to complete the week. That however was all a lie; the pair had opted to spend their days in bed, indulging in fine wines, food, and hours of lovemaking.

They had found themselves inseparable since they first met, despite the fact Edward, already was actually engaged, and with a wedding booked for next year. Serena of course was furious when she first found out, but she could not stay away, he could not stay away from her. This week together was pivotal for them, it was getting harder to let go, to say goodbye after each stolen and secret moment, neither were willing to let go so freely.

It was mid afternoon on a Friday, the last day in Washington. Their bodies intertwined under the covers of the hotel bed, they had no words, nothing to say but savour the moment. Serena nestled her head into Edward's chest, his heart was still pounding, echoing in her ear, she traced shapes on his body, her own heart fluttering as he hand his hand softly through her hair.

Neither had meant to fall in love, it had all just been a fantasy, a passionate bit of fun. Something small and wonderful, yet the illicit act was a dangerous line, but exhilarating and full of fulfilment. Moments like this realty slipped away, life was perfect.

'I don't think I can do this anymore' Serena sighed, sitting up, leaving their tangled embrace, and not even daring to look at him.

Edward stretched his arms behind his head 'Honey... '

'... I want this life, I want you'

'You've got me' Edward sighed softly stroking her bare back.

'No, I haven't' Serena turned to face him 'Tomorrow, you will be back in Karen's arms, planning that dream little wedding and I will be...'

'The only thing I can think about'

'Don't be cheap' Serena sighed 'I never meant to fall in love with you'

'... Neither did I'

'You'll still be going home to her'

'I could leave Karen'

Serena nervously laughed 'Ed, don't be stupid'

'I'm serious, why would I want some air head designer who is rinsing my cash with her blasé ideas, when I get the dream. A gorgeous academic Doctor, a woman after my own heart' Edward slipped both his hands around her waist 'If you want the same thing, it can happen'

'I want the same thing' Serena replied in a knowing voice turning around and straddling over her lover. 'You and I, against the world'

'Consider it a done deal' Edward pulled her closer; allowing them to only breathes apart from each other. The temptress and the charmer united once more, a physical coming together, feeding the hunger and desire the held for each other.  
**  
New York - July 1994**

A whirlwind romance, they had been together just under two years, and had been through a hefty amount. Succumbing to each other's attraction an illicit affair took place, resulting in Edward leaving his then fiancée Karen. A wise choice on their part, heartbreaking on hers, but drawn to one another, Serena and Edward did not want to part and despite the copious amount of times, they spent fumbling in bed and taking elaborate weekend breaks. They both manage to Graduate from Harvard within the top two percent throughout the University.

They were living the life, and neither wanted to go back to a life in the UK. Serena knew now that she had these latest credentials under her belt, it was now time to go back and work on making it as a Consultant at Kings College Hospital in London. That was always the plan. Edward on the other hand was working as an Anaesthetist prior to going to Harvard, but he had worked in Boston for two years already. He had hoped he would be here for the duration.

Life in America was fun, courageous; they had graduated two months ago and were doing everything they could to remain here. Even though Edward had agreed to join her at Kings, he had managed to apply for a post and obtain a position via a telephone interview. Furthermore, to celebrate their final weeks in their little own paradise they took a trip to the "Big Apple".

They ended up at "Gramercy Park Hotel" booking a penthouse suite and the exclusive package for an intimate wedding. They invited a few acquaintances from their time at Harvard, but that was purely on the basis the needed two witnesses. Neither had bothered to phone their parents, tell close friends from back at home. They wanted the day to focus on them; with people, they hardly knew admiring them.

Now stood in their suite, each holding a glass of champagne, they looked out on to New York City . Hand in hand, as man and wife.

'We've just got married' Serena smiled, the realisation sinking in

'Let's hope the sex don't change, else we're screwed'

'Literally' Serena smirked

'Have I told you how incredibly gorgeous you look in that dress'

'Only a dozen times'

'Mind if I tell you again?'

'Oh go ahead; you know flattery gets you everywhere'

Edward smiled taking her champagne glass and put it on the table along with his. Taking her hand he looked her in the eyes 'Mrs Campbell, you are looking gorgeous tonight' he then whispered in her ear 'But I'd prefer you without the dress'

Serena grinned, biting her lip 'What you waiting for?'

This was the easy part, consummating the marriage, but this time there was a degree of tenderness, a slower rhythm, a certain softness that lay previously discovered until tonight. They had both found love and they were living the dream, a special little world that was just theirs.

* * *

**A/N 4 - Hope this is okay, Let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1 - I hope the middle chapter of this stands as accurate as can be, I did a bit of research and I re-called upon a close friends recent experience**

**A/N 2- For the life of me I have watched the episode back, unless I missed it - I made up where Serena & Edward spent their honeymoon, so if it's incorrect, please point it out :)**

* * *

_And did you say that she loves you_

_Baby, I don't wanna know_

_I'll begin not to love you_

_Turn around, see me runnin'_

_I'll say I loved you years ago_

_Tell myself you never loved me, no_

_And did you say she was pretty_

_And did you say that she loves you_

_Baby, I don't wanna know_

_Oh, no_

_And can you tell me was it worth it_

_Really, I don't wanna know_

**Home - January 1995**

Serena and Edward returned to England in August 1994, having brought a lovely little apartment to share married life. They continued to live their dream, their life of luxury. Having not been on a real honeymoon, they took the last two weeks of August in Amalfi Coast, Italy.

Come September they were both working in Kings Hospital, and still everything seemed rosy. Serena and Edward were happy, despite the fact that when they revealed their marriage to their parents it caused a small storm.

However by the time Serena discovered she was pregnant in the November of 94, the dream started to fade, neither of them let on that it was, but each knew that life had already stopped being as exciting. Both overworked, hardly saw each other, and even though they were happy that they were expecting a child together, they screamed out for their long lazy days in bed and the teenage romance attitude they held.

Today was an important day; it was the twenty-week scan of their child. Both had decided to book through a private clinic rather than NHS. Serena sat in the waiting room, her eyes fixated on the time, Edward was late, and he promised he would be there. However, Edward never showed.

Devastated, that he was not there to discover that they were expecting a daughter left Serena feeling bewildered. She called into work to take the remainder of the day off, claiming she felt unwell, when really she really felt pissed off and needed to head to a place where she could calm her mind.

Entering the apartment she called home, she could hear laughter and giggling, it was coming from around the corner in the living room. Thinking that maybe the television had been left on mistakenly, she never imagine what she would witness. There cavorting on the sofa was Edward with a young brunette.

Gently clutching her bump, Serena froze on the spot, just watching the pair, it was almost as if she was watching herself a couple of years ago, when she and Edward first met. She could hear sweet-nothings and declarations of love, from the two people. A slickly feeling rose from her stomach, retching she instantly ran towards the bathroom, her movements startling both Edward and his fling.

'Fuck was that?' The woman questioned

'You gotta go...'

'Eddie...'

'Layla, go!' Edward ordered, as he collected his clothes from off the floor 'I'll sort it'

'I love you' Layla spoke in a hope that despite knowing he would never leave Serena, she hoped her words would mean something

'Just get your stuff and go' Edward remained firm, re-buttoning his shirt he headed for the bathroom, where he found his wife sitting on the floor, eyes brimming with tears. '.. Honey?'

'Don't. Just don't'

'I'm sorry...'

'Sorry?' Serena choked on her tears 'Sorry? Ed, how could you?

'It just happened'

'Is that supposed to make me feel better? You chose to shag some tart, instead of attending the twenty-week scan. You are unreal'

'Shit' Edward hit the wall in frustration, he had forgotten about the scan.

Seeing the look of horror on his face, Serena made a conscious decision. 'I'm leaving you'

'Honey, we can sort this... Don't make rash decisions like that. I can explain...'

'I don't want to hear it. I am going to my mother's, don't follow, don't ever talk to me unless it is work'

'What about?' Edward pointed to Serena's bump

'None of your business'

Edward's infidelity was inevitable since falling pregnant Serena went off sex, and like a bull to a red flag, Edward needed to release his frustrations. However, this cost him his world.

**Kings Hospital / The Portland Hospital - May 1995**

Having spent four months separated from Edward, Serena had threw herself into work, at thirty-three weeks and five days and a reasonably large bump, she was not letting her pregnancy stop her. She had completely shut down her emotions when it came to Edward, and put up her defences, he shot down anytime he dared asked how she and baby were.

Tired and achy, Serena was only half an hour into a shift, she had been up most of the night with a few twinges, but she thought nothing of it, she did not focus on it at all. It was only typical of her waters to break as she stood in the middle of the GS ward she worked. This was not where she expected her waters to break, and this hospital certainty was not the place she wanted to give birth. With her face flooding with embarrassment and fear, a concerned nurse approached her

'Dr Campbell, is everything okay? Shall we get your husband?'

'No... Everything is fine, just clear this mess up, please' Serena replied before making a sharp exit, her head pounding with thoughts. She had nothing with her; she never expected to go into early labour.

Every ounce of common sense dispersed from her mind, she had no idea what to do, she felt scared, and alone, so fragile she did not want anyone else to see her vulnerability.

Ii - ~~ - iI

The process of birth seemed to take a quicker turn, and before Serena knew it she found herself at The Portland Hospital, in her private delivery room. She had not told anyone that she had gone into labour, although she suspected that gossip would spread after her waters breaking in such a public way. With the baby showing signs of arrival, Her Doctors and Midwife decided to let Serena go ahead with the birth.

However, premature labour was a scary terrifying situation for Serena and the fear of losing her child, scared her more than anything else in the world. Serena could not help but think this was premature labour was her fault, Edward's fault. Had he not been unfaithful she may of took things easy, she would not have felt so stressed or pushed herself too hard in work.

Edward's arrival to The Portland, did not go down well at all, despite being told he was not wanted, he insisted he should see his wife. His entrance to the delivery suite was met with a barrage of insults and swearing, a pent-up anger which Serena had kept hidden, releasing this anger helped the physical pain labour was giving her.

Although not wanting to back down, she was so scared and Edward was the only person to get her through this, who would understand her personal fears. For this moment they became united, a team.

Ii - ~~ - iI

The birth of their daughter, although not complicated. It was traumatic on Serena's part. A short and painful experience, which resulted in her child taken away from her and to the Transitional Care Unit soon after making her first appearance in the world.

For the time being Serena remained in her private suite, she felt tired, drained, and cradled in Edward's arms as he gently placed kisses on her head. This experience had made him realise how special Serena was to him and how stupid he was to let their relationship slip away.

They had remained silent for since for some time now, trying to take in every moment. Edward broke this silence, in a careless attempt to fix their broken relationship at such a fragile time.

'I am so proud of you, Honey you were so brave...'

'Don't..'

'It is true, no deserves to have gone through what you did, seeing you like that, it... It reminded me of why I fell in love with you'

'That's a load of bullshit' Serena sighed 'We never loved each other... It was just  
sex... Lust'

'You don't mean that, I know you...'

'If that is true, if you know you will know that you can go now, you're not needed here anymore, I don't feel anything for you anymore'

'Serena, we need each other more than anything, our little girl needs us more than anything'

'You don't love me as much as you think you do, I can't have you around me, and I don't want to start loving you again'

'Sweetheart, I think you should move back home'

'Edward, I'm tired. I don't want to do this'

'Tell me you'll think about it'

'Will it shut you up'

'Yes'

'Okay'

Edward kissed Serena's head once more 'I will go and call Adrienne... Let her know'

'No, just hold me for a while longer... Please'

**Home - May 1997**

Serena reconciled her relationship with Edward, sometime after their daughter Eleanor's birth. Serena could not play god with her child; they needed to be a family.

Working it out had been tough and it had taken a while for Serena to trust Edward once more, and to engage in intimacy that was more than just a kiss was her biggest hurdle. Somehow, they rekindled that love, found a new common ground. In this time her Edward had moved on from Kings Hospital and was currently flitting between hospitals on Locum Contracts, being tied down did not suit him at all, the older he got the more he missed the freedom

Now at their daughters second birthday, Serena believed that her relationship was stronger than ever. Oblivious to the world around her a delighted Serena hosted a small party for Eleanor, Serena was a proud parent, eager to have the younger children from Eleanor's nursery accompanied by their parents. What Serena never expected was her world to come crashing down. History was starting to repeat itself.

With small children sat on the floor in the arms of their parents, preparing for the all important birthday cake to come through. Serena scanned the living room and the kitchen, someone was missing Edward was missing.

'Mum, could you hold Ellie, just for a second'

'Sure, is everything okay Rena?' Her mother Adrienne asked

'Yes, I just need the bathroom' Serena lied, leaving her daughter with her mother; Serena wondered the back corridors of the apartment and had a terrible sense of déjà vu as she heard voices from her bedroom.

There he was passionate embrace in the arms of their neighbour, Sadie, the mother of one of the little boys attending the party.

'How could you' Serena spoke almost in a whisper, her heartbreak turned to anger, and she raised her voice 'Get out... Get out'

Edward and Sadie, ripped themselves apart, Sadie with a sly smile on her face, she had played the friendly neighbour allowing their children to play together, when what she really was doing was screwing Edward, and had been in a passionate affair for five months.

'You, take your child and get out of my house, now!' Serena raged 'And you, don't move an inch'

Thundering back to the party, Serena hastily pushed everyone out, no explanations, just a simple "party is over - you need to leave". Even her mother got the same treatment as guests hurried around collecting their belongings.

'Rena, what is going on?' Adrienne enquired

'Mum, I need you to take Eleanor, just take her to the park or something. She just cannot stay here'

'If this is to do with Edward'

'Mum, I can't talk to you about this now, please just take her out'

No sooner had the guests gone, and her mother had left with Eleanor, the composure Serena had maintained slipped, the heartbreak filled her eyes. She returned to the bedroom and found Edward sitting on the bed, not looking completely guilty.

'You are unbelievable, really Edward. It's your daughter's birthday'

'I'm sorry'

'No, no, no, no... You do not start spinning that crap again. I would have been a little more understanding if you told me face-to-face, that you did not want to be with me. But no Edward does what Edward does best, cheats and lies'

'You knew that when you married me' Edward mustered

'Once, I forgave you once. But, that is it. I am not letting you humiliate me again. Christ Edward, you have spun me so much bullshit and you don't even care'

'Honey, I...'

'Do you get off on that or something; I am not your honey, not any more'

'I need to explain'

'No. I really do not want to hear it. I hope she was worth it Edward, I really do' Serena replied fiddling with her wedding ring 'I want a divorce'

With the final straw cut, the trust completely broken, with Edward walking off shamefully jilted, unable to say or do anything to change her mind. Serena once again started packing her belongings; back to her mother's it would, until she found herself some suitable accommodation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Lyrics slightly edited for this and from the 1997 'Live - Dance' version. **

* * *

_Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me_

_I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me_

_I will follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you_

_You will never get away from the sound of the woman that loved you_

_Was I just a fool?_

_You'll never get away, never get away, never get away_

**March 1998 - Bushy Park - London **

As of a week yesterday the divorce had finally been finalised, it was a long process and despite the circumstances, very amicable. The arrangements concerning Eleanor's custody meant that Edward would only see Eleanor every other weekend. Despite the easy ride with their divorce, Serena had come to resent Edward and could not be being in the same room as him without causing an argument; they often disagreed with the ways they raised Eleanor. Therefore, when Edward was to have Eleanor for the weekend, Serena would not do the handover duties.

Nevertheless, this weekend was Serena's, Serena's, and Eleanor's. Their new life as mother and daughter had taken them on a path to the unknown. Still London-based Serena had found herself a lovely little two bed roomed house in Kingston Upon Thames. She also transferred to Kingston Hospital, where she started to work in the AAU Department, brushing up on her Emergency Medicine skills, although that came at a price, her daughter often left in the care of her Grandmother or in the Hospital Crèche.

Therefore, weekend such as this were very valuable. A trip to the park in the spring sun, at was all very idyllic. Effectively, a single parent and a woman who put her heart into her career, Serena now in a positive place without Edward in her life, she need not worry about her heart becoming broken. However, she always had a niggling annoyance towards the weekend access Edward had, and how many woman he could expose their young daughter too. This one contributing factor stopped her from being present when Edward collected Eleanor.

On a picnic blanket under a tree, Serena watched her daughter play with her favourite doll, a warm feeling filled Serena's heart; Serena could not believe Eleanor was fast approaching three years old and not acting like a complete terror.

The beautiful moment suddenly ruined by an unwelcome presence. Serena could feel someone standing behind her, a face that caught Eleanor's attention.

'Hello, my little cupcake' Edward spoke upon seeing his daughter who fondly called out for him.

Serena shot him a glare 'This could count as stalking'

'That is a ridiculous statement Serena' Edward smiled as he sat down tapping Eleanor's nose as she gripped herself in her father's arms 'How is my beautiful little girl?'

Eleanor giggled, her father's presence brightening her eyes. Serena could not believe that Edward would happily slot himself into the situation, uninvited. Rage enthralled Serena, wanting to scream and shout and Edward, Serena knew she could not, arguing in front of Eleanor would be damaging, and Serena could not bring herself to argue.

'What are you doing here?' Serena grit her teeth

'I was passing' Edward replied as he watched Eleanor say playing with her dolls hair

'Passing?' Serena questioned 'You don't even live _this_ side of London'

Edward looked at Serena 'Okay, you got me. I need to speak with you. I don't have your mobile number, and you weren't at your house'

'That does not explain how you found me'

'I spoke to a neighbour of yours'

Serena did not respond, she selfishly pulled Eleanor away from Edward, seeing the bond they shared hurt. 'Ellie, sweetheart, you sit yourself here and play'

Eleanor frowned, almost imitating the glare Serena would do when she was angry, but listened to her mother's words she sat on her own and played, content that her parents were together.

'I hear you're at Kingston Hospital now'

'It's none of your business, if I work there or not'

'I have been offered a six-week locum contract at Kingston to work in AAU. Charles Mancoon, has some personal leave and needs cover'

'No, no way' Serena raised her voice causing Eleanor to jump and make a slight noise of frustration 'You are not working in the same hospital as me, let alone the same ward'

'Thought that would be the case'

'So why ask?'

'I thought it would be the decent thing to do' Edward paused 'It would be good to work together again; it will be good for our little Munchkin... Serena I've missed you'

Serena laughed 'Don't start with the sentiments, we're divorced'

'That doesn't mean I don't think about you, that I don't care'

'Piss off' Serena spat 'This is your own doing, loving you is impossible'

'Time is a healer'

'Ha, you really are something, it's never going to happen' Serena sighed 'Now you can stay here with Ellie, as I can see she wants you here, but you put a foot out of line and you have to leave'

**Edward's Apartment - July 2000**

Having loved the same circles for two and a half years, even though the arrangements from the divorce and custody remained in place, on Edward's behalf things were getting slippery. Edward, perfect in financially supporting his daughter by adding to her trust fund, and spoiling her rotten, but when it came to psychically being there, he had started to falter.

The friction this caused, led to Serena and Edward coming face-to-face more often and often resulted in a screaming match. The one thing Serena had worked so hard to avoid.

Once again, on the weekend that Edward was to have Eleanor, he failed to show up. Texting Serena telling her that he was working. Feeling dubious, she called up the hospital he was working at, only to find he was not there and that yesterday was his last shift.

This could only mean thing, Serena felt unwilling to give Edward the benefit of the doubt, but with young Eleanor constantly asking for "daddy", Serena decided up give Ellie what she wanted and quash Edward's plans.

Turning up at his door, at the home she once shared with him, Edward's latest girlfriend, whom he had seen steadily for eight months now, greeted Serena.

'Oh look, Eleanor. Auntie Kay' Serena smirked 'Why don't you run on inside and find your father'

'What are _you_ doing here?' Kay innocently asked

'It's a Saturday morning; Edward should have Ellie, this weekend'

'I don't think so' Kay retorted

'Oh, I think so' Serena replied 'Now excuse me. I need to have a word with'

'You can't come in' Kay jumped on the deference

'My daughter is in there, I think I can' Serena pushed herself passed and headed straight for the living room.

Edward has Ellie in his arms, spinning her around, both engaging in laughter. It was safe to say that Eleanor indeed is still a "Daddy's Girl". It was only in this moment that Serena looked around, boxes stacked high within the room, brimming with belongings.

'Edward?' Serena spoke plainly, 'What's going on?'

'Cupcake, why don't you go and play in your room, ask Kay to join you' Edward spoke adoringly to his daughter

'Okay' Eleanor beamed as she skipped around calling for Kay.

'I know saying I was going to call you doesn't cut it, but I was going to call you' Edward started with a lie

'You told me were at work'

'It wouldn't have been right for Eleanor to come here today'

'I can see that' Serena spat 'So you thought you would lie to me instead'

'No, I just bent the truth'

'Oh you are pathetic, really Edward. So come on, what is all this?'

'I'm leaving the country' Edward was blunt 'Kay and I, we're leaving next month'

Serena stood there flabbergasted, she muttered 'Leaving?'

'Cape Town'

'Please tell me you _are_ joking'

'I wish I could'

Serena did not know whether she wanted to laugh or cry, lash out in anger or accept the facts.

'You didn't think it would be appropriate to discuss this with me?'

'We're divorced, it's not your concern' Edward replied, using a phrase Serena had often used towards him

'We have a daughter'

'Yeah, I was there at the conception'

'Don't get smart, you can't just up and leave like this'

'I'll think you find I can'

'What about Eleanor, she loves you to bits, and you're going to leave her'

'She can visit... you can both visit'

Serena laughed 'Not in a million years, you do this and you can forget about ever seeing her again, not at least until she is old enough to make up her own mind'

'Serena, you cannot stop me seeing her'

'I think I can, you are her father. You promised you would always be there for her; you are letting her down, just like you let me down. How dare you be so self-righteous and arrogant'

'I go where the work takes me, a fantastic opportunity has come around, I can still provide for Ellie'

'She physically needs you around'

'I will call, get a webcam she can see me that way' Edward was quick thinking.

'It won't be enough, Edward'

'I'll make a promise, here and now that I will call every night and that we will have a webcam conversation once a week'

'Are you sure you will keep them?' Serena did not believe him; not keeping his promises was Edward's flaw.

'I'll do my best' Edward sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

'I'll reiterate you screw up and you won't ever see her again, and to hell I will make you remember this conversation'

'Fine!' Edward replied in frustration, he knew Serena was telling the truth, this was a lose-lose situation for him

'Ellie' Serena called out 'Come on sweetheart, we have to go now'

'I would like to spend some time with her'

'No' Serena exclaimed 'You were going to leave her hanging, not a chance. You tell her you are busy, and that she can't stay'

'Serena'

Serena just shook her head, as their daughter came running through.

'Mummy, why are we going?'

Edward lowered himself to Eleanor's level 'Sweetheart, I have... You need to go with mummy'

'Why?' The voice of innocence asked

Edward could not bring himself to say anymore, he was already starting to let his daughter down.

'Come on you, we will go for ice cream' Serena held out her hand, the smiling child, took her mother's hand and did not protest.

Without saying another word, Serena and Eleanor left the apartment. Kay re-appeared from around the corner. Edward looked at her and she looked at him

'Go, you need your goodbye' Kay spoke softly, although she and Edward had a loving relationship, like his previous lovers. They were never Serena and could never compete.

Strapping Eleanor into the backseat of the car, Serena was unaware that Edward had followed her out. As she closed the door, Edward gripped her hand causing her to flinch.

'Do not let us part like this' Edward pleaded

'I have to, for her sake' Serena sighed.

'I will not forget, you... Ellie...' An honest response from Edward, he still held a torch for Serena deep down, and in all the bad times for all the mistakes he made it was her voice that he often heard, always heard, the sounds of her rejection a constant reminder of what he lost.

'Oh shut up'

'Please'

'No, not here and not now' Serena was firm 'I am going to go now'

'I want to see you both, before I go'

'You can't always get what you want' Serena pushed passed Edward, and into her car.

As she started up her engine, Edward knew he could not stand in her way. He watched her drive off, with so much regret in his heart, but he loved his lifestyle just a little too much to consider changing. He could never shake Serena off no matter how hard he would try; their daughter had bonded them forever regardless of what they thought of each other.

Serena had only managed to drive to the end of the street, until she had to pull over, a few years escaping from her eyes. The prospect of her daughter's father leaving the country was devastating and regardless of what she now thought of him, it hurt. Truthfully, Edward may live life as a love-rat, but for one time in her life, he was hers, and she loved him despite the cheating and lies. She loved him because he gave her a child, but she felt foolish, starting a relationship with Edward was the biggest mistake of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1 - Final part & lyrics are at the end for this. (Throughout there has been American Spelling with the lyrics because that is how it is written in original form**

**A/N 2 - Of course we do not know what happened in the Harvard MBA Dinner, so as with a majority of this fiction it is just an interpretation. **

* * *

**Harvard MBA Dinner - August 2013**

Serena had found herself beyond infuriated since Edward had reappeared in her life. The past thirteen years had many difficulties, and they were tough years. Animosity grew, tensions rose on every occasion they met, the lack of stability they gave their daughter was the biggest reason for such emotions.

Edward had reinvigorated his jet lifestyle to new heights, fell in and out of a dozen more relationships before settling down to marry once again. In 2008, Edward married a nineteen-year-old named Melinda, Mindy for short. They met in the bar she worked at in Calais, it was another of his whirlwind romances, but somehow he managed to remain faithful. One thing he had managed to get right over the past five years.

Serena, continued to live life as she always did, by putting work first. Her relationship with her daughter somewhat strained, despite only wanting the best for her. During the years, she had two short-term relationships, not one with a man she could let her walls truly down, it would seem that work had become the true love of her life. This segment of her life is the only thing that she felt safe with.

Harvard had been the key to their love story, and today both were attending the Harvard MBA Dinner. Serena had left Edward under the delusion herself and Ric, were dating - her own idea of hell. Escaping the madness, Serena left Ric talking to a number of faces, who seemed highly interested in his wittering about "Primary Defence". Here, Serena found herself at another familiar place, the bar ordering yet another large glass of Red Wine, making this her sixth glass of the night.

A hand rested on her waist, a touch she had been all too familiar with, not flinching possible due to her slightly inebriated mind, she was accepting to the situation.

'Edward' She sighed as he released his touch.

'I'm surprised Ric has let you out of his sight' Edward remarked, causing Serena to give the most bemused look possible.

'Why? Ric and I are just... Friends'

'I thought?'

'No... you misunderstood' Serena replied almost sinking into her Wine glass, feeling completely embarrassed.

'Good' Edward smirked nodding 'I guess he would not take offence if I said you look gorgeous tonight'

Serena, wanted to melt into Edward's arms, never immune to his charms and her slightly drunken state, she smiled 'I am sure Milly, Molly Mandy would not appreciate you talking about me in such way'

'Mindy is irrelevant in this conversation' Edward leant into her, those same familiar wide eyes fixated on Serena.

'You do not change do you?' Serena scoffed

'It is what you love about me'

'Still arrogant, too' Serena smiled her eyes meeting with his, and in that moment, the past feelings resurfacing quicker than lightning.

'It is a trait hard to resist' Edward's hand briefly brushed hers 'You know that much'

Serena's heart pounded, she could feel the electrical charge reigniting, the same charge that once found them ripping off each other's clothes within moments of touching. Knowing he was trouble, knowing she would regret it, if anything were to happen. Serena had to remind herself that she was in an intoxicated frame of mind.

'Edward, this conversation has to stop'

'Does it?'

'Yes' Serena took a sip of wine, and started to walk away.

Not wanting her to leave, Edward reached out for Serena, taking her hand, pulling her back to him, for a moment their hands entwined.

'Edward, I can't do this' Serena released her hand from his

'We have not had this much conversation in years, this is good.. Like the old days'

'I spent my life, loving you... and hating you. And you turn up in my life unannounced and mess with my head, getting under my skin yet again. I cannot have you in my life, not like this because in two weeks time, you will be gone again, this time would be completely irrelevant, and you will live your life as if nothing happened, as if we are strangers'

'It doesn't have to be like this' Edward in the heart of hearts regretting that he had hurt Serena, and tonight he saw her in a different light, he saw the woman he fell in love with.

'I may have had one too many glasses of wine, but I know deep down you would never be faithful to me'

They had never spoken together, not like this, not in such context, not in a heartfelt way. Bitterness had disappeared, anger disintegrated, regret loomed, heartache swelled.

'Seeing you here, Serena... this... It is us, who we are. It made us'

'And you broke us' A small tear pricked Serena's eye 'There is too much water under the bridge'

'Not even for old times' sake' Edward was hopeful, just one night with the wan who was once her dream, everything that he ever wanted in a woman, he had lost and could never regain.

'No... Never' Serena shook her head 'I have to get back, I cannot have Ric taking all my limelight'

Walking away from the man, she would always consider the love of her life; she looked back at him and smiled. Not hating Edward would be okay, and loving him dangerous. Nevertheless, in the end, she knew it would work out for the better.

_You could be my silver springs_

_My blue green colors flashin'_


End file.
